Karateki
Personnages La famille * Aralé : Androïde créé par le professeur Slump, elle est dotée de pouvoirs qu'elle met au service du bien. * Dr Norimaki (dit Slump) Senbei : Professeur touche à tout, il crée de nombreuses inventions dont Aralé (ou lui-même) en fait mauvaise utilisation (lunettes à ne voir que les êtres vivants nus, machine à voyager dans le temps, à l'arrêter, à rétrécir ou agrandir, vaisseaux spatiaux). Amoureux de l'institutrice d'Aralé, Mademoiselle Yamabuki, il finira par l'épouser et ils auront un fils Turbo. * Mlle Midori Yamabuki puis Mme Midori Norimaki : Institutrice du village. Elle épouse le professeur au milieu de la série. * Turbo (apparaît dans le volume 15) : Fils du professeur et de Mme Midori. Tué accidentellement par des extraterrestres alors qu'il n'était que bébé, ces derniers le ressuscitent en lui conférant une intelligence supérieure que le docteur prendra comme la preuve que c'est son fils. * Gatchan (apparaît à la fin du volume 1 et en arrive un deuxième à la fin du tome 11) : Deux angelots adoptés par Aralé après un voyage temporel au temps des dinosaures, ils ont un appétit insatiable parce qu'ils avaient été envoyés sur terre pour manger toutes les espèces. Ils ne mangent pas le caoutchouc. Le vrai nom est Gadzilla Norimaki (par le nom de Ga'mera et Go'dzilla). Au départ, il n'y en avait qu'un seul mais il s'est multiplié. Les amis * Akane Kimidori : voisine de classe d'Aralé, elle deviendra sa meilleure amie. Sa famille composée de sa sœur Aoi, de son père Kon et de sa mère Murasaki (clone de starlette américaine). Tient le café du village. * Pisuke Soramame : Frère de Taro Soramame, il est dans la classe d'Aralé. Il aimerait impressionner comme son frère, mais il est handicapé par sa petite taille et son bonnet en forme d'oreilles d'animal. * Taro Soromame : Frère aîné de Pisuke (2 ans de plus), il est le fils du coiffeur du village, Clikinton (clone de Clint Eastwood), dont la passion est le catch. Avant l'arrivée d'Aralé, il menait une bande de voyous avec Akane et Pisuke, mais une démonstration de force d'Aralé le poussera à l'accueillir dans la bande. Il deviendra après ses études policier au village. Les voisins * Mr Pea : Professeur Italien, il avait créé un vaisseau pour emmener sa femme sur la lune . Il partage avec le professeur Citrondou futura une passion pour les revues et les inventions farfelues, qui les feront devenir amis. * mme Pea (dite Peng) : C'est l'épouse de M. Pea. * yam : Futur fils de M. Pea, Autres personnages notables * Suppaman : Caricature de Superman, il partage plusieurs traits de caractère avec ce dernier ; il cache son identité sous un costume classique et des lunettes et se change dans les cabines téléphoniques, son costume de superhéros est identique (hormis le signe) à celui de Superman. Mais il n'a aucun super pouvoirs d'où son comportement : fort avec les faibles, faible avec les forts, il n'a accompli aucun miracle bien au contraire (sauvetage de poissons de la noyade, arrestation d'une statue). * Le grand roi Nikochan : Extraterrestre échoué sur terre avec son disciple, ils chercheront ensemble des moyens de retourner sur leur planète de façon honnête (en vendant des sandwiches) ou malhonnête (en volant ou essayant de voler tout appareil susceptible d'aller dans l'espace). Le principal trait comique de ce personnage est qu'il porte ses fesses au sommet de son crâne. * Dr Mashirito : Grand professeur spécialisé en robotique, il cherche à conquérir le monde grâce à ses créations qu'il nomme, dans la version française, Caramelman no x. Il est basé sur le directeur de l'auteur, M.Torishima. * Obbotchaman (Caramelman no 4) : Copie améliorée (plus polie surtout) d'Aralé sous forme masculine créée par le professeur Mashirito, il se retournera contre son créateur lorsqu'il comprendra le réel objectif de celui-ci et se joindra à Aralé. Il ressemble énormément à Astro Boy. * Akira Toriyama : L'auteur de la série fait souvent des apparitions surprises dans la série, le plus souvent sous forme de robot. Analyse de l’œuvre Réception et critiques Les personnages de la série ont eu un tel succès qu'ils sont devenus des personnages de parc d'attraction en Asie. Jackie Chan dans Le Flic de Hong Kong porte un costume d'Aralé dans une scène de filature dans un de ces parcs. Les personnages de la série font une apparition dans le volume 7 de Dragon Ball, du même auteur, lors d'un épisode concernant la série de l'armée du Ruban Rouge. Son Goku déboule au village. Aralé apparait également dans le troisième moyen métrage animé : Dragon Ball : L’Aventure mystique. Les personnages de la série apparaissent également dans l'épisode 69 de Dragon Ball Super. Manga Liste des tomes Première édition Première édition française de Glénat sortie à partir de 1995 dans un format de 11 cm × 18 cm (180 pages environ par volume) : La série de mangas en couleurs est toujours inédite à l'heure actuelle en France. Ultimate Edition En 2009, Glénat publie une version Ultimate Edition, tout comme pour Dragon Ball. Un format plus grand (14,5 cm × 21 cm, 240 pages environ par volume) et les planches en couleurs lorsqu'elles l'ont été. Saison 3 Anime Sériés télévisées Le studio Tōei animation en a fait deux adaptation en anime sous le nom de Dr Slump. La première série comprend 243 épisodes réalisés entre 1981 et 1986. Une seconde série de 74 épisodes fut réalisée entre 1997 et 1999. * Dr Slump (Minoru Okazaki, 1981-1986) * Dr Slump (Shigeyasu Yamauchi, 1997-1999) Films Parallèlement à la série animée, plusieurs moyens et longs métrages sortent sur grand écran lors des Toei Anime Fair (sauf le 2ème et le dernier) : # Dr. Slump : Hello! Wonder Island (Minoru Okazaki, juillet 1981) # Dr. Slump : Space adventures (Akinori Nagaoka, juillet 1982) # Dr. Slump : Hoyoyo! The Great Around-the-World Race (Minoru Okazaki, mars 1983) # Dr. Slump : Hoyoyo! The Secret Treasure of Nanaba Castle (Hiroki Shibata, décembre 1984) # Dr. Slump : Hoyoyo! Mecapolis, Dream Capital (Toyoo Ashida, Kazuhisha Takenouchi, juillet 1985). # Dr. Slump : Ncha! Clear Skys, Later Clearing (Yukio Kaizawa, mars 1993) # Dr. Slump : Ncha! With Love from Penguin Village (Mitsuo Hasimoto, juillet 1993) # Dr. Slump : Noyoyo! Accompanies by the Shark She Saved (Mitsuo Hasimoto, mars 1994) # Dr. Slump : Ncha!! Excited Heart of Summer Vacation (Mitsuo Hasimoto, juillet 1994) # Dr. Slump : Arale's Surprise Burn (Shigeyasu Yamauchi, 1999) # Dr. Slump : Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan (Tatsuya Nagamine, 2007) Produits dérivés Publications ; La suite en anime comics En 1994, Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru écrit une suite du manga d'Akira Toriyama. Cette nouvelle série intitulée Le Retour de Docteur Slump est illustrée par Takao Koyama. Ces deux auteurs font partie du Bird Studio de Toriyama. Il ne s'agit pas ici d'un manga en noir et blanc mais d'un manga couleur comme les anime comics à l'image de la seconde série de Cobra de Buichi Terasawa. Ces nouvelles histoires sont publiées dans le magazine V-Jump puis en quatre volumes de 1994 à 1996. Dans cette série, Son Goku, le héros de Dragon Ball, fait une apparition. Jeux vidéo À la suite du succès de la nouvelle série animée de Dr Slump, sort, en 1999 au Japon, une adaptation en jeu vidéo. C'est un jeu de plate-forme aventure sur PlayStation et développé par Bandai. C'est un jeu du genre « Tail Concerto » ou « Capcom's Megaman Legends » dans une ambiance de gag scatologique cher à Aralé, l'héroïne du jeu. On y retrouve tous les personnages récurrents de la série, les lieux et les situations loufoques. Le design des personnages est le même que dans la nouvelle série, des looks plus modernes. Aralé, a même fait une brève apparition dans l'animé Dragon Ball où elle fit la connaissance de Son Goku qui s'est retrouvé dans son village après s'être fait attaquer par un général de l'armée du Red Ribon, elle est également présente dans le jeu Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 avec Gatchan en tant que personnage jouable. L'arène du village Pingouin existe aussi dans le jeu. On peut également retrouver Aralé avec Gatchan en tant que personnage jouable dans le jeu J-Stars Victory Vs même dans les produits dérivés de ce jeu avec certains personnages de la série. Notes et références Références # ↑ (ja) « » archive, sur Shōgakukan (consulté le 5 janvier 2010) ; Première édition japonaise # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive ; Première édition française # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur https://www.amazon.fr/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur https://www.amazon.fr/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur https://www.amazon.fr/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur https://www.amazon.fr/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur https://www.amazon.fr/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur https://www.amazon.fr/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur https://www.amazon.fr/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur https://www.amazon.fr/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur https://www.amazon.fr/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur https://www.amazon.fr/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive ; Ultimate Edition japonaise # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive # ↑ a et b (ja) « » archive, sur http://books.shueisha.co.jp/ archive ; Ultimate Edition française # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive # ↑ a et b (fr) « » archive, sur http://www.glenatmanga.com/ archive Voir aussi Sur les autres projets Wikimedia : * Dr Slump, sur Wikimedia Commons Bibliographie * Patrick Gaumer, , dans , Paris, Larousse, 2010 (ISBN 9782035843319), p. 274. Article connexe * Univers de fiction d'Akira Toriyama, univers de fiction. Lien externe |- !Autres œuvres | |- | colspan="2" |Akira Toriyama · Univers des récits de l’auteur |} * Portail de l'animation et de la bande dessinée asiatiques * Portail de l’humour Catégories : * Manga paru dans le Weekly Shōnen Jump * Manga des années 1980 * Dr Slump * Manga humoristique * Série manga * Prix du manga Shōgakukan * Manga publié par Glénat+ Menu de navigation * Non connecté * Discussion * Contributions * Créer un compte * Se connecter * Article * Discussion * Lire * Modifier * Modifier le code * Afficher l’historique * Accueil * Portails thématiques * Article au hasard * Contact Contribuer * Débuter sur Wikipédia * Aide * Communauté * Modifications récentes * Faire un don Outils * Pages liées * Suivi des pages liées * Importer un fichier * Pages spéciales * Lien permanent * Informations sur la page * Élément Wikidata * Citer cette page Imprimer / exporter * Créer un livre * Télécharger comme PDF * Version imprimable Dans d’autres projets * Wikimédia Commons Dans d’autres langues * Català * Deutsch * English * Español * Euskara * Italiano * 日本語 * Nederlands * Português Modifier les liens * La dernière modification de cette page a été faite le 20 mars 2018 à 03:00. * Droit d'auteur : les textes sont disponibles sous licence Creative Commons attribution, partage dans les mêmes conditions ; d’autres conditions peuvent s’appliquer. Voyez les conditions d’utilisation pour plus de détails, ainsi que les crédits graphiques. En cas de réutilisation des textes de cette page, voyez comment citer les auteurs et mentionner la licence. Wikipedia® est une marque déposée de la Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., organisation de bienfaisance régie par le paragraphe 501©(3) du code fiscal des États-Unis.